MarceGum - Musicial Longings
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Marceline invites Bubblegum over for an afternoon of music, but there might be a little sweeter reason. My FIRST YURI AND FIC FOR THEM! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YURI KISSES AND STUFF! Thanks my lovelies! 3
1. Chapter 1

_My first yuri… Hope it goes well! I like this pairing too, a lot actually. About the same fangirl love level I have for GumLee, honestly… Anywhoozles! I might actually draw the floating kiss bit! It sounds cute!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YURI KISSES AND STUFF. I don't own Adventure Time, Marceline, or Princess Bubblegum._

 **MarceGum – Musical Longings**

"Why did you invite me over if it's just to watch you play your bass?" the princess questioned, thinking of about seventeen things she could be better off doing than watching her friend play her beloved instrument. It's not like they couldn't just hang out, but Bubblegum had so many things to be doing back at home… She glanced nervously at the long-haired vampire that stood with her back turned for a few moments.

Marceline grinned at the candy princess, her presence here looking so strange. She'd never step foot in here unless she had a reason or invitation to. The musician flew over to her, bass in hand, and smirked even more. "Well, it's not like you've got a lot of fun things to do over at that castle of yours, Bonnibel." This spurred the fragile anger of the girl who stood just by the door. "Ah sorry. I know you hate being called that, PB."

"Thank you for apologizing, at least." The pink-garbed girl walked over to the couch, which from Finn's reports was usually very uncomfortable. Sitting on it gingerly, she was surprised to feel that it wasn't as her blonde adventurer friend had spoken of. It was actually _really_ nice to sit down. Bubblegum brushed some hair out of her face and sat politely. "Well, I'm happy that I took the rest of the day off, but if I get bored I have things to do in the bag I've brought with me." She nudged the full-to-bursting bag with the tip of one shoe.

"There won't be a need for that." The vampire shrugged, plugging her bass into an amp and turning a few knobs on the speaker before strumming a few short practice chords. She flashed a brilliant, confident smile before losing herself to music she created. The music that she was the goddess of; destroying and creating with a will of her own.

The princess found herself nearly entranced to the music her friend played, forgetting some things for now and allowing herself to relax fully. It was beautiful, the times the vampire queen played her bass, the notes she achieved almost haunting to the ear. Then the candy girl thought for a moment and checked her watch. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Marceline!"

"What?" The vampire snapped out of it. "What is it? Some sort of palace emergency or something?" She grinned and then her face dropped. "Seriously, PB. What's up?" Her face didn't drop because of the look on the princess' face, but the way that the light hit her made her look… Her deep, devoted, worried expression… Marceline had never noticed how pretty her eyes really were, those brilliant violet irises...

"I lost track of time. It's nearly eight o' clock now! I've got to get back to the castle." She raised her hand to her mouth, preparing to call her Marrow, but a gentle, cool gray hand held her wrist. Her eyes darted to deep red ones and she tore her arm away a little. The vampire was so close now… "Marceline… I seriously have to…" Her words trailed off as the elder girl drifted a bit closer and met their lips in a soft kiss, her arms even more gentle than her lips as she wrapped them around the princess' form, pulling her closer.

The kiss lasted for mere moments, but the sensation of the vampire's steely fangs brushing against her lower lip for such a brief time still lingered on Bubblegum's mouth. The vampire queen in question's face was a bright crimson as she leaned away, hovering slightly away.

"Can you please… just stay here…?" Marceline's voice was trembling ever so slightly, as if she was going to cry in a short while. The princess stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her down a little so she could meet her lips smoothly this time. She murmured a yes into her mouth and the vampire came to land before her, grazing her teeth against the sweet taste that filled her.

The candy princess leaned away and linked their hands together. Together just like this…


	2. Chapter 2

_I've got a lot of lovelies out there who wanted another chapter and some clarification, so here you go!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YURI KISSES AND FEELS. And also really cute stuff. I don't own Adventure Time, Marceline, or Princess Bubblegum! Thanks again!_

 **MarceGum – Musical Longings – Chapter Two**

A quiet evening was foreshadowing a calm night of slumber for a certain pink-haired girl. It had been a few days after Marceline had invited she come over to hang out, and a few days of total cut-off communication between the two. Sure, Bubblegum had tried texting the vampire, but still no reply. None of her calls were being returned either.

Her pretty pink face blushed faintly in the dim light from the night as the princess set aside her crown on the nightstand next to her and slipped beneath her blankets. She involuntarily gripped at the shirt she wore, the black one that the girl whom she'd kissed without a thought had given to her so long ago.

Little did she know that she had a bit of a stalker outside her window. Right when she was in a comfortable place and in half-sleep, a soft knock on her windowpane woke Bubblegum right up. She rolled her eyes and nearly called for the Banana Guards, thinking it was the Ice King yet _again_ , but a slender figure was outside her window this time, armed with naught but a phone that was lit up and twined about her arm.

"Wha'…? I'm up…" The half-delirious candy princess yawned and brought herself to stand wearily at the window, fumbling with the latch until it popped open and then was fully awake as a panicked Marceline hugged her violently. "Marceline? What are you-?"

"I got scared. Sorry…" Scared from what? The embrace was getting a bit too tight… The vampire girl seemed to notice the other's discomfort and eased off, but not taking her arms off her. "I got scared when you wouldn't return my calls. I've been trying to return them for a while... Maybe five hours? So then I got really worried and I just wanted to know if you were okay."

She was rambling, and the princess understood why she hadn't been able to talk to the still-freaked-out dark queen. "I had meetings with ambassadors and other noble figures today. My phone was off and I wasn't able to talk to you. I'm sorry." Bubblegum felt the hold on her soften even more and closed her eyes. It was even… _nice_ to have Marceline so close now… "Why did you get so scared, though? You don't scare easily…"

"It's because I care about you and your well-being, Bonnie…" The mention of Bubblegum's real name didn't irk her in the slightest anymore. It seemed like it was right to have her say it. She rose careful arms and touched the cool skin of the vampire, feeling her jump slightly underneath her fingers. "It's because I don't want you hurt…"

Bubblegum felt a cool hand slide against her cheek and the other girl, still hovering a few inches off the ground, moving to kiss her. The princess invited the touch, finding some sort of purchase in the slow, calm movements of her mouth against Marceline's that made everything right in her head. That made what they were together alright.

Not that she had her doubts. If the two came out to others as lovers, the public would have an uproar. Her citizens… Her beloved friends and family…

The vampire queen noticed that the younger girl had stopped kissing back and broke away. She gazed into saddened, worried eyes and drew her fingers along the warm skin along the back of the princess' neck, drawing her attention in a shiver. "You just understood what we are, right? You understand the things we'll have to hide and keep secret, even among friends…" Those violet eyes looked even sadder as the girl who owned them nodded.

"My people… I'm not sure who they'd react…" Bubblegum had lost her regal composure completely, but didn't mind losing it before the person who had stolen her heart. She trusted Marceline with everything… She rested her head on the girl's collarbones, not surprised to hear no heartbeat lying in that chest of hers but not caring at all. "But I can forget them easily when I'm with you…"

The candy princess heard a soft laugh and looked into smirking crimson eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. "What is it? I'm trying to be serious…" The vampire gazed down at the girl's chest and smirked even more.

"You're wearing it. You still wear that as pajamas, just like you said you did." The elder slid her hand from Bubblegum's face to rest above where she felt the fluttering heartbeat against her fingertips. "Thanks for not throwing it away, or burning it, or using it for some experiment…" Her eyes laughed even more and she bent to kiss the sweet girl again, feeling the princess smile against her mouth.

"Why would I ever throw this precious thing away…?" The words were murmured against the vampire's mouth again, the feeling sending more than a few shivers down her spine. "I feel bad… you should have something of mine…" The kiss ended all too quickly for the elder as the younger girl dashed off into another room. The vampire was just left hanging there until she returned with a folded white garment. Shaking it out, it was revealed to be a long, red-stained lab coat, similar to other ones Marceline had seen her wear.

"This was something I was wearing when I was working with colors. I was trying to make a version of red for, well, _you_ that would be one of the succulent types of red you'd ever eaten as some sort of gift for a special occasion. The explosion that followed the experiments… Well… The stuff on the coat itself is all that's left. And now that I feel sufficiently awkward about giving you a gift, um…" She blushed and the elder snatched the coat in one arm, drawing the little scientist into her side with the other.

"I love it. And it's the thought that counts anyway." She planted a kiss on the princess' temple and shook out the slight wrinkles in the garment. "Is it okay if I have a little taste-test to see if you succeeded?"

"Sure." Bubblegum was suddenly extremely nervous. She'd never been this way toward an experiment being tested-out before. Was it because it was Marceline trying it? She didn't even noticed when one of the stains was as white as the coat and the vampire was gazing at her with an astonished expression.

"PB…. I'm not sure how to thank you for this, and for the red…" The dark queen smiled. "That was the best red I've ever eaten by far. Just… wow." She had to fend off a giggling princess while she peppered her face with thank-you kisses, ending with a long, soft one on her mouth. Donning the long coat, she smiled even more. "I'm not going to eat anymore of this, though. Too precious to eat non-chalantly."

Bubblegum was happy to say the least. "Well, I'm glad you liked it." And she found herself in the elder's embrace until morning, where she found naught but herself in her bed when she woke and a note scrawled on a scrap of paper.

' _Seriously, thanks for everything. The coat, the red, your existence; everything. I don't know what I'd do with my life without you, Bonnie. Probably have a boring life and stuff… Anyway, I just wanted to say again that I'm grateful and that I love you.'_

Those last three words had the princess clutching the note to her chest and crying joyful tears. So that's what to call it… Bubblegum was certain that no one would hear as she read the note to herself in hushed whispered over and over again until she memorized it, playing the sound of Marceline's voice reading it out loud in her head.

And at long last she finally whispered to the air. "I love you too…"


	3. Chapter 3

_My first YURI SMUT. Yeah… Fun times… and research… I'll go delete my search history now. I'll write up some SebasCiel or HikaKao or USUK or a request or something now._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **YURI**_ _ **SMUT**_ _. I don't own Adventure Time, Marceline, or Princess Bubblegum. Thanks again!_

 **MarceGum – Muscial Longings – Chapter Three**

Another boring day trying to record a new track… Nothing was working for the vampire queen, nothing giving her a reason to try to continue. No inspiration anymore for today. She leaned back in her swivel chair and closed her eyes, settling her bass in her hands and plucking absent-minded chords. Sighing loudly, she began putting music to her thoughts, speaking out loud in the silence of her house. Singing her thoughts always calmed her somehow…

She whispered about the passing season, spring now turning into summer here, and how she was still a bit worried for her and Bonnibel. She sang about how it was difficult, coming out to Finn and Jake and Lady Rainicorn, since Finn was having his lifelong dream of dating Bubblegum basically destroyed, but they took it very well. Rainicorn had said something in Korean to the candy princess that had made her blush and Jake apologize for her.

It made her blush as she spoke of wanting more with the other woman, wanting to do so much more with her but having a fear that she wouldn't want to do things like that… It was hard to bear that pain, that worry and hiding it from the younger girl whenever they were together.

After a short time a buzz rang from the creature-like phone on her desk. She picked it up and was delighted to hear a familiar voice. "Hey PB."

"Oh hi. Um, can I come over?" Her voice was marred by violent wind, as if she was riding her Morrow or hitching a ride form Lady Rainicorn. The vampire woman smiled and strummed low on her bass.

"Yeah sure. Staying overnight this time?"

"You know it." This pleased the dark queen as she said her goodbyes for now and hung up the phone, turning on a beat and finishing up her recording session with a bit of happiness. She flew down the ladder that led up to her room when she heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, Marceline's face brightened as she was embraced by the smaller girl, her hair tied back and older comfier clothes suiting her well.

She even let herself kiss the candy princess' cheek lightly, feeling her skin warm even more and a playful push away from her as she called over to Lady Rainicorn. "Oh, I'll be staying here tonight, Lady. You can go home now. Thanks for the ride!" To this, the colorful Lady smiled and said something in Korean that made the princess smile before flying off. Bubblegum turned to the elder girl and smiled at her now. "I brought food for myself so you wouldn't have to cook. I know you don't mind, but you can have a night off."

To this, the vampire nodded and shut the door behind the candy girl, drifting around the hole in the ceiling as Bubblegum climbed up to her bedroom. "Oh! You've been recording stuff!" Marceline settled on her feet and walked over to her bass and notes and equipment.

"Yeah, but no luck with anything so far. I've kinda been down lately." She ran her fingers along the strings and struck up a tune. "You don't mind if I play my thoughts a bit, do you?"

"Play your thoughts?" The princess perched herself on the edge of the bed behind the vampire, leaning in and smiling brightly to show she was genuinely interested.

"Yeah. Like, I say what's in my head. It's like keeping a journal, but I stopped doing that a long time ago. Recording them to music and playing them back sometimes helps with I have writer's block. Well, writer's block for musicians, at least."

"Then not at all. I like listening to you play." She rolled onto her stomach and kicked her heels behind her as she settled her pink face in her gentle hands. The dark queen licked her lips nervously and slid her headphones over her ears to hear her drumbeats better and to forget what she was saying as she sang about things that she only had a feeling of.

It took a bit, but soon enough the elder barely understood what she was saying, not caring what words and confessions sprang from her lips in the other girl's presence. A hand touched her shoulder and she stopped, opening her scarlet eyes.

A gentle hand slid her headphones from her ears and a quiet voice, strained with something Marceline couldn't place, spoke. "You said you wanted to… that you wanted me to… _feel_ things with you…" Her eyes were liquid amethyst, and the vampire had half a mind to want to run. She'd said that?! Oh glob, what had she _done_ …? "But… I'm not afraid of doing this with you, I mean… If you want this I'm okay with it…"

Bubblegum bit at her lower lip nervously. "I've been afraid to tell you that I wanted that too…" She blushed into her hands and smiled; another thing she did when she was nervous and embarrassed. "I must sound like an idiot, Marceline…"

"Not at all…" The elder lifted a hand to touch the side of the pink face she so loved and pried her fingers away from her skin, coming closer so she could kiss her. She felt the smile and the gentle tugs to get her off the chair and onto her bed with the princess, which she fulfilled immediately. Grazing her fangs gently and then harshly against the sweet flesh of the girl, she felt her hands move along her sides and back, the younger girl moving to push her down to the sheets. "Nope…"

With a grin, the elder woman half-tacked Bubblegum and attacked her skin with soft bites and long kisses, the princess reduced to little more to moans at times. Marceline quickly found herself in between her legs and licking at her neck and collarbones and ear, just how she knew the girl liked it. Just because they hadn't gone all the way didn't mean that they hadn't experimented. But neither had dared to ask the other for more until now…

The princess pulled the vampire's tank from her back, running her hands eagerly over newly revealed skin and the dark queen was reduced to moans too as the shirt came off and a mouth latched to her neck this time, hands roaming eagerly against her body.

"Mmm…" Marceline let out a low moan and slid her hand underneath the younger girl's loose sweater, feeling her jump underneath her as she tenderly caressed her chest, taking one of her breasts in her hand and rolling her nipple lightly between her thumb and forefinger. "Bubblegum… Why am I the only one getting undressed…?"

At that statement the girl blushed as red as she was and slid her shirt off, then returning her arms to the elder and losing herself in soft touches and caresses until her gentle hands reached black jeans, giving Marceline a questioning glance. The vampire smiled and lowered her head to Bubblegum's chest, making the world go away entirely now as she moaned in the feeling of a soft hand against her crotch.

"Ah! Not yet…" the princess exclaimed softly as a hand snaked down underneath her skirt, but she had nothing to say after that; her protests not heard and she didn't even care because it felt so good. She tried to stop the vampire's advances, but was only met with strong legs as she tried to close her own. "Marceline…"

The poor girl sounded nearly to tears, but the elder could feel the pleasure rolling from her in tight little shivers and a strong heartbeat that made her own pleasure so much better. "Bonnibel, you don't really want me to stop, do you…?" She touched one finger to the candy woman's entrance after slipping her panties from her hips, keeping her thumb on the place she knew made her feel great. The princess shuddered and then moaned as she curled her fingers around the place inside that made her feel sensitive and alive.

Bubblegum found herself doing the same to the elder soon enough, their clothes strewn about the room and the pair lying side by side, the hands not pleasuring the other entwined near their heads. Their mouths whispered moans back and forth, the younger woman sometimes burying the louder moans against the vampire's neck and shoulder.

It didn't take long before the younger girl found herself ending, gazing into liquid rubies and then moaning her lover's name, panting for air as she shivered, giving voice to many of the sharp breaths. Shaky kisses were the touches to follow, and then Marceline kissed her as fiercely as she dared, giving a bit of an edge with her fangs.

"Bonnie…" she murmured against her mouth, the princess' fingers giving her more now than ever until she moaned that selfsame name once more, clutching at her skin and biting into her neck, but not hard enough to break her delicate skin. She felt Bubblegum's skin flush a little as her pleasure ran dry.

"I feel bad now… Your bed's all gross…" The younger girl was so darn cute… The vampire kissed her again and held her so close that it was as if she was trying to absorb her inside.

"Don't feel bad… I can clean them up before we go to sleep." She spoke with a low, rich voice, one that Bubblegum wished she had. Instead of wishing for things that would never happen, she lifted a hand to Marceline's head and tangled her fingers into the think black strands. "I love you PB…"

"I love you too…"


End file.
